onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
A Multitude of Casualties
"A Multitude Of Casualties" is the fifth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 50th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 2, 2005. It's Midnight Madness in Tree Hill as the Ravens officially begin basketball practice - with explosive results. New hoops captain Nathan clashes with Lucas over Haley. Brooke fills a vacancy on the cheerleading squad, only to regret her decision when the new girl, Rachel, sets her sights on Lucas. Meanwhile, Dan's bid for mayor takes a surprising turn when an unlikely opponent steps forward. Synopsis Dan introduces midnight madness, the official countdown to the new basketball season. The crowd goes wild as they commence a backwards countdown. As the countdown reaches one, the cheerleaders emerge through the smoke and start their cheer. As they continue, Lucas asks Nathan backstage what he is doing with Haley but Nathan avoids the question. He tells him to stop manipulating Haley and as he tells him to back off, Lucas refuses calling him a coward who is avoiding dealing with loving his wife. He says he is just like Dan and they start a fight. As Dan introduces the Ravens, Nathan and Lucas burst through with the rest of the team in a big fight. Mouth is on the sidelines commentating the fight instead of a game. Two Days Earlier Mouth is handing out flyers for announcer tryouts for the new season. Haley asks Nathan to talk about the masquerade night, the kiss, but Nathan says it was a nice moment, and that moment's over now. Brooke and Peyton are waiting to do their final cheer tryouts, which Brooke is really sad about, but Peyton is not so much. Brooke tells her that Lucas isn't playing by the non exclusive roles, but Peyton says maybe he just likes her, it's not as though she can force someone to date him, giving Brooke an idea. As she plans, a queue of girls line up to be a cheerleader. As they try out, no one is good enough until Rachel, the girl who dressed as Pamela Anderson at the party, tries out late. As she performs a sexy dance, Brooke is disgusted by her performance, as Peyton finds it hilarious, but she knows there is no denying she is good. Brooke tries to deny her the position, but Peyton tells her she is good and should be on the team. Nathan goes to see Whitey and he gives him the captain spot on the team. He promises to try his best to win the trophy, but Whitey says it is the teams not the coaches. Lucas and Brooke are walking into school as she tells him that she is picking a girl for him as he won't play by the rules. She picks someone out and as Lucas looks over, Rachel walks in front giving Lucas the idea that he is supposed to ask her out. As Brooke turns around to see who it is, Lucas agrees, making Brooke furious. Haley is in the CD shop looking at a Chris Keller CD, when he sees her in the shop. He asks her to work with him again. As Haley says no due to her marriage, Chris promises her it is just the music but Haley still refuses. Chris then goes to report to Nathan and tells her she said no. Nathan says to keep trying as without music, she isn't Haley. Deb tells Karen about Dan and she gets furious and assures her that they have to find someone to beat him. Deb then tells Karen how she has to stay with him for a divorce, but can still make things difficult for him. As Dan is pitching an idea at home with the motto 'family first' insisting a return to traditional family values, Deb walks in wearing lingerie, a drink in her hand and a cigarette. She makes a show in front of his visitors. At school, Rachel is getting on with the other cheerleader as she goes to catch up with Lucas. He tells her that it was a plan to make Brooke jealous, but Rachel gives him her address and as Brooke walks past, she kisses him, infuriating Brooke. Nathan has the Ravens at the river court, training early. As Lucas asks for a fairer team, Nathan tells him as Captain he wants him to sit this one out. Mouth is waiting for an announcer tryout and no one shows up, except one girl, called Gigi. She is really shy and has no experience, Mouth says he will be in touch. Ellie catches Peyton at a coffee store and offers to go to a gig with her. As the two get home, Peyton is really getting along with her mother. She goes in her room and finds her article with the picture she drew. Peyton storms out, knowing her biological mom has lied again. Brooke gets home and tells Haley she is going to be a cheerleader. She needs her to be as Rachel is ruining her life and stealing it too. Haley opts not to as she has too many troubles with Nathan and Chris being back, and then she realizes that Nathan is acting weird as Chris is back and thinks it is because of her. As Brooke brings the conversation back on to her problems, she teases Haley saying Nathan is often shirtless at practice and all the girls notice, but Haley still refuses. Peyton is sketching a new drawing with 'Lie' highlighted on the name 'Ellie.' As she answers the door, Ellie asks to explain and tells her to read the article. Peyton accuses her of being a lying junkie who probably doesn't have cancer. She begins to tell Peyton that it is okay for her to use their relationship on her podcasts and art, but she can't write about. Peyton tells her to get out of her life and Ellie agrees to it. Deb is brushing her teeth as Dan comes in and takes a photo and shows her where her toothbrush has been, in the toilet, and in a dog's behind. Deb throws up. Rachel and Lucas walk past Suburban Filth on their date. Knowing the plan, Rachel walks past Brooke cuddling up to Lucas and then forces Lucas in asking for some sexy lingerie. As she does, Lucas tells her the joke is over as Brooke begins to insult her, Rachel does back and Brooke tells Lucas to take her outside or she will. Haley is in the apartment as the door opens. Nathan comes in and tells her to work with Chris again, and to view it as a test to trust her, if she doesn't have feelings for Chris then he can trust her. At the midnight madness night, Dan is handing out buttons to support him for mayor. As Nathan and Karen see him, Nathan tells her he is going to have the ability to ruin everybody's life not just his. Brooke and Peyton are backstage waiting for everybody, as Rachel and the rest of the squad come round late for their practice. Brooke is furious as she finds out it was due to Rachel and blames her for the squad being out of control. As Rachel laughs off her firing her from the team, Haley walks in with her uniform on as Brooke smugly tells Rachel to get out. Also to Peyton's disappointment as she still isn't too keen on Haley. As she kicks her out, the team stick up for her and they both get on the team. Mouth sets up his podcast with Gigi who barely talks to him throughout. Whitey begins by introducing Dan and giving a big speech about him and then unhappily showing the crowd a framed jersey that Dan used to wear. Dan tells the crowd that by voting for Dan Scott, they are making a smart choice and the only choice as he is running unopposed. Annoyed with his smugness, Karen goes over to Whitey and whispers to him. Whitey follows this up by introducing his new competition to be mayor, Karen. The two parents give each other looks as they prepare their competition. After Karen is announced as his competition, Dan introduces the cheerleader squad. As they come out, Rachel pushes in front of Brooke. She begins doing flips and changing the whole routine as Brooke stands there looking uncomfortable and unimpressed. Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan are facing off against each other backstage due to him mistreating Haley. The team finishes with Rachel hogging the lime light. Brooke and Rachel begin to argue with each other insulting each other's weight and promiscuity. As they argue, Lucas and Nathan barge through the banner as Dan introduces the team. As they fight, Brooke and Rachel have enough of each other and begin to fight. After they slap each other, Peyton tackles Rachel and both the cheerleading squad and basketball team fight. Meanwhile Mouth and Gigi commentate the fight as Gigi tells the podcast the fight turns her on. After the fight, Whitey has called Nathan and Lucas into his office. He yells at them about team unity. He says he should rip the captain badge off, but instead makes them co-captains so they can either make the team work, or destroy it, but they will do it together. As Lucas looks at his badge in his car, Rachel jumps up from the backseat, naked. She offers some fun, but Lucas refuses. Brooke then catches them saying the backseat trick was so last year. She walks off as Lucas chases after her. He doesn't understand why she cares if she wanted the non-exclusive dating, but Brooke confesses she wanted him to fight for her. As she leaves, she punches Rachel and tells her never to punch her again. Peyton gets back home and reads the article that Ellie wrote. Dan sees Karen and tells her she came seconnd when he chose Deb over her, why would that turn out different now. Peyton goes to see Ellie and finds her apartment empty with her charm bracelet left on the drawers. Peyton returns home and adds another podcast about how she has changed her mind about her mom, as Ellie goes in for a cancer scan, terrified. Haley goes to see Chris and unhappily agrees to write music with him, as Nathan watches from below. Memorable Quotes :"Is everybody ready for midnight madness? That's what I'm talking about. The countdown is on for the start of the season. Let me hear you. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Let the madness begin!" ::Dan Scott :"You know what hit me today? These are out last cheerleader tryouts" :"Yeah, I'm really broken up about it" :"Come on, how can you not love tryout day. Just the smell of it. Like sports bra and desperation" ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"Come on, you're my roommate, you're supposed to have my back. That Rachel girl, she is stealing my life. She's dating Lucas, which, okay, I accidentally orchestrated. But my entire squad has a girl crush on her. Basically, if you do not cheer, I'm screwed" ::Brooke Davis begs Haley James Scott to become a cheerleader. :"Just get out Ellie. Get out of my house, my town, my life" :"Ok, but know this. Your trust was always more important to me than any article. You may not believe that, but it's the truth" ::Peyton Sawyer and Ellie Harp :"In spirit of your little fashion show earlier, I decided to take up photography. I call this exhibit 'Deb's toothbrush." Lets see. Here's me Armor Alling the tires with your toothbrush, scrubbing the toilet, the neighbor's dog. Oh, and my favorite, here's your toothbrush up the dog's..." ::Dan Scott to Deb Scott about her toothbrush and where its been :"Come on son, don't be jealous. It's unbecoming to a captain. And frankly, it makes you look like a tool" ::Dan Scott to Nathan Scott :"Don't push me bitch" :"Don't push me bitch" :"Why, you gonna do something about it?" :"Oh, I'm just getting started" ::Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott threaten Lucas Scott and Rachel Gatina :"What happened" :"I dunno, maybe someone was being a full on diva skank" :"You'd know .You just bought yourself a nose job" ::Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina :"Lucas Scott throws a roundhouse to Nathan Scott's jaw. And over on the other side, Brooke Davis is choking the new girl! There's a hair pull, oh an eye gouge. Oh and there's a painful shot to the groin. Now this is truly Midnight Madness! Gigi, I don't suppose you have anything to add?" :"Actually, this kind of turns me on" ::Mouth and Gigi commentate the fight :"Please... naked in the backseat is so last year, it's like two years ago" ::Brooke Davis catches Rachel Gatina naked in Lucas Scott's car :"I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world that he's the one for me" :"How was I supposed to know that?" :"You just are" ::Brooke Davis tells Lucas Scott how she feels :"Hi guys. As you know I recently met my birth mother, and I really didn't like her. As a matter of fact, I drove her away, and now she's gone. But the part that really sucks, that thing about judging a book by it's cover? It's true. Sometimes you gotta read the whole thing and even then you still might not know the whole story." ::Peyton Sawyer doing a podcast Whitey: (Shouts) NEVER!!! In my 45 years of coaching have I been so embarressed by my players! (Leans over to Nathan.) What the hell did I tell you about team unity? Nathan: I'm sorry coach. Whitey: I oughta come over there and rip that captain's patch right off your jersey! But I'm not gonna do it! (Hands Lucas a Captain patch) Lucas: I don't get it.... Whitey: I'm making you co-captains, god knows neither one of you deserve it, but this is our LAST season, and you two are either going to make this team work, or you're gonna tear it down, either way you're gonna DO IT TOGETHER! Voiceover No voiceover Music * "TKO" - Le Tigre * "All Over Now" - The Obscurities * "Play" - David Banner * "Silver Sparkler" - The Jim Yoshii Pile-Up * "There She Goes" - Radius * "Sleeping Song" - Sebastien Schuller * "Body 21" - Morningwood * "Rock And Roll Part Two" - Gary Glitter * "Vila Rada" - Nikola Sarcevic This episode's title originated from the song A Multitude Of Casualties, originally sung by The Hold Steady. Trivia *Keith does not appear in this episode. *This is the 50th episode of One Tree Hill. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri